HR
Welcome to HR! If you are viewing this page, you must be a new hire. Congratulations! As an employee of HR, you have a gratuitous amount of freedom compared to other CCS corporate employees. As an HR officer, you are in charge of personnel and managing the positions, wages and records of the people on the station; you have access to the personnel/security records and accounts of the crew and can edit the ID cards and thus positions of crew members as you wish. In essence, you have almost all the power of a Commander minus the actual title - but given a moment alone with the ID machine you can get that too. Of course, actually employing tactics such as that amounts to corporate treason and will probably see you arrested, fined, incarcerated, or killed, depending on the depth of your traitorous tendencies. Ha ha ha! Acting as a facilitator for station productivity, you can ensure that all vital areas have enough staff, that said staff can competently do their jobs, and that reassignments are handled with due care. Remember, the assistant you just promoted may have been a traitor! You also control the station's finances via the computer in your office. It's pretty easy to embezzle money, but leave some for everyone else because there is no force on earth like an angry quartermaster. Keep in touch with the crew and shift funds around to and from research and shipping--both require initial investments, but pay dividends in terms of mining sales and research bonuses. Of course, embezzlement is traitorous behavior, so please be aware that being caught embezzling funds from the corporate account will likely result in your repeated tasing and removal from HR, or worse. Lastly, the HR department as a whole is functionally the station's second in command - the Commander technically outranks you, but his high-intensity job usually leaves plenty of room for co-opting the more humdrum activities on the station. You are generally called upon to replace the Commander in the event of his demise or disappearance, and may also have to step up if the Chief Engineer or Research Director bites it. You are required to assist security with priority assignments, either by acting as a guide to sensitive areas or giving the officers higher access. If the Warden should ever disappear, and the Commander is not there to fill in his position, interim replacements for both are selected from the ranks of HR. Advice For New HR Hires *Sit at your desk in the courtroom or the arrivals checkpoint for people to ask requests from you, be it ID changing to finances or detaining requests. *You have an office job, you are in-charge of people's finances, job positions and even their criminal status, don't just run around the facility! It is your responsibility to make sure there are proper security records of the inmates and crew including their crimes, arrest status, crime description and as well as their health status. *You are able to spy with the security cameras. The cameras take a bit to getting used to but soon enough, you'll be able to navigate the station's cameras just like AI. *You are not Security. If none are around, of course do your best to subdue a suspect since you have the means, but if Security does show up, step back and let them do their job. *Keep in mind you have a spare box of ID cards, (and another in your office locker). Feel free to make yourself a spare if you fear you might lose your own. *Don't hand out all-access cards! Category:CCS Corporate Category:About